Just The Way You Are
by Aika Yuuki Uchiha
Summary: The time comes when I finally see those onyx eyes again. Our eyes meet together. You smile at me. I smile back. The feeling is so genuine… And from that moment, I know that, I DO love you, just the way you are. Fic for event NJSS


**Anime/Manga- Naruto- Friendship/Romance- Sasuke U. & Sakura H.- rated T- AU- OOC Just the Way You Are By: Yuuki Aika Uchiha**

**Sumarry:**  
><strong>The time comes when I finally see those onyx eyes again. Our eyes meet together. You smile at me. I smile back. The feeling is so genuine…And from that moment, I know that, I DO love you, just the way you are.<strong>

** .**

** .**

** .  
><strong>

Tik, tok… tik, tok, tik, tok…

Terdengar bunyi 'langkah' sepatu high heels seorang wanita muda yang sedang berjalan melewati pusat perbelanjaan Konoha Town Square pagi itu.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan langsing membuatnya menarik perhatian beberapa pemuda yang bahkan mengajaknya berkenalan, tapi yang lebih menarik dari dirinya adalah rambut sepungggungnya yang berwarna soft pink, warna rambut yang mungkin cukup aneh bagi sebagian orang.

Nama wanita muda itu adalah Haruno Sakura, 23 tahun, asisten Dosen di _Konoha University of Law_, dan saat ini masih menyandang status _single._ Sakura mengenakan blouse warna putih, rok diatas lutut berwarna biru tua, rambutnya dikuncir keatas, dan di telinganya bertengger headset Mp3 player yang berada di pinggangnya.

Mata Sakura yang berwarna emerald melihat-lihat tas yang ada di _display_ toko, dan tiba-tiba pandangannya tertambat pada sebuah tas yang bertuliskan, Louis Vuitton, Limited Edition, diimpor langsung dari Prancis.

_'Hm, tas ini, penuh kenangan ya… Persis seperti yang ia belikan.'_ Batin Sakura.

_'Akh, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi kembali mengingat dia?'_ Sakura menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus sebuah kenangan tiga tahun lalu. Yang istimewa bukan tasnya, tapi kenangan tentang dia. Sebuah masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan. Sakura ingin melupakan masa lalu yang terus membayanginya itu.

_'Aku tak boleh memikirkan dia lagi!'_ batin Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi saat pikirannya kembali melayang jauh…Jauh menuju 3 tahun yang lalu,

.

.

.

Lelaki itu berdiri disana,

Tangannya menggengam sebuah kado,

Sakura berdiri didepannya,

Hanya kebahagiaan yang dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura saat itu,

Senyumnya,

Lesung pipinya,

Tawa mereka berdua,

Pelukan lelaki itu yang terasa hangat…

Ingin sekali Sakura kembali pada masa itu dan memeluknya, merasakan kehangatan itu lagi, melihat senyumnya, dan tertawa bersamanya…Rasanya indah… rasanya seperti ia berkata 'Aku disini untukmu. Aku akan menjagamumu dengan segala yang kumiliki…'

_"Urgh!"_ erang Sakura. 'Kau tak boleh berpikir tentang dia lagi, Saku! Semua itu bohong! Singkirkan semuanya jauh-jauh dari pikiranmu! Itu hanya pura-pura! Jangan pikirkan dia lagi! Dia hanya akan membuatmu merasa lebih sakit!'

Sakura melangkah keluar dari toko itu, derap langkah kakinya menjadi lebih cepat, dan akhirnya dia berlari kencang, secepat air mata yang mengalir dengan deras dari kedua mata emeraldnya.

Sakura berlari ke area parkir dan mengambil motornya, mengenakan helm, setelah sebelumnya menghapus air matanya, dan melesat pergi dari sana.

Sakura menginjak pedal gas motornya kuat-kuat. Ia menyalip di antara beberapa mobil dalam keadaan macet, dan kemudian menerobos lampu merah. Ia bahkan hampir menabrak sebuah volvo yang sedang lewat. Sakura melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, air matanya mengalir lagi, hanya saja kali ini tertutup oleh helm berwarna putih yang dikenakannya.

Meski Sakura sudah lama meninggalkan dunia lamanya yang kelam dan kenangannya bersama dia, Sakura masih belum bisa melupakan kebiasaan buruknya yang satu ini. Yakni, memacu kendaraannya dengan kencang.

Sakura senang saat adrenalinnya terpacu, merasakan dirinya melaju dengan cepat, meninggalkan abu dan segalanya dibelakang. Bahkan musik dari Mp3 player nya pun tak dapat menenangkannya.

Sakura melaju dengan cepat di jalan-jalan perbatasan antara Konoha dan desa Taki yang terletak di pegunungan. Suasananya terasa sangat sepi, hanya ada Sakura dan seseorang dengan motor sport merah dibelakang. Sakura menaikkan kecepatan lagi, namun tak secepat otaknya yang juga tak henti berputar…

Bingung? Ya, ia sangat bingung, beribu pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya.

Antara kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah itu untuk menahan rindu,

Atau untuk melupakannya…

Seperti yang tengah ia lakukan selama ini.  
>Lari, lari, dan terus berlari darinya...<p>

Mengubur kisah yang berawal indah namun berakhir menyakitkan itu…

Sakura membenci dirinya sendiri...

Lelaki itu bisa saja mencintainya karena suatu perintah,

Dan bisa berhenti mencintainya juga karena perintah...

Sakura tidak ingin menjadi Sakura yang lemah dan bodoh seperti dulu.

Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa bertahan,  
>Bahwa dia kuat.<p>

Tapi ia tak sanggup…

Sakura ingin membencinya atas semua yang dia lakukan padanya.

Sakura ingin membalasnya…

Membalas rasa sakit yang ia rasakan,  
>saat lelaki itu dengan tak berperasaan menyiksa batinnya, menghancurkan hatinya…<p>

Mencampakkannya…

Merekalah yang telah mengubahnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini!

Kini ia baru sadar, kalau ia telah merendahkan martabatnya, dengan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.  
>Demi lelaki itu.<br>Hanya untuk dikhianati dan dimanfaatkan!

**~2PM~**

Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir selagi dia mengendara. Melompati gundukan tanah dan pohon yang patah akibat angin, Sakura mulai memasuki daerah hutan dan daerah gunung yang menanjak...  
>Sakura sudah melewati tempat ini puluhan kali rasanya, bersama mereka. <em>'Ayo kita lawan angin!'<em> katanya dulu.

Berjam-jam telah lewat, dan Sakura perlahan-lahan berhenti, tangisannya juga telah berhenti. Matanya mengadah keatas melihat pemandangan yang ada di gunung diatasnya…  
>Itu juga salah satu alasan dia menyukai tempat ini, setinggi apapun kau menanjak, selalu ada bagian yang lebih tinggi, saat mencapai puncak pun, ada terlihat gunung lain diseberang yang menantangmu untuk menaikinya.<p>

_'Diatas seorang yang hebat, masih ada orang hebat yang lainnya.'_ kata suara _baritone_ itu dari dalam kepalanya.

Sakura tersenyum miris.

Mau lari kemanapun, ia masih tak dapat melupakannya…

Wajahnya yang tampan, bibirnya yang lembut, sepasang matanya yang indah, saat-saat bersamanya…Semuanya terasa berbeda, terasa nyaman, hangat, bagai ada malaikat pelindung yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menjaganya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah danau, dan laut diakhirnya dari atas tebing tempatnya duduk itu.

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambutnya, menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati udara sejuk yang membelai wajahnya...

.

.

.

**_'S-sakura, this is the end. I'm sorry.' _ **

.

.

'**_S-sasuke-kun, K-kenapa?'_**

.

.

**_'Aku tak bisa melawan takdir, Saku…_**

.

.

**_'Arigatou, ne.'_**

**~SunghaJung~**

Suasana di tebing itu tenang, hanya terdengar suara burung-burung berkicau…Sakura meraih headset mp3 player yang tadinya ia lepaskan dan memasangkannya ke telinga.

_When I see your face..._

_ There's not a thing that I would change..._

_ 'Cause you're amazing,_

_ Just the way you are_

_And when you smile..._

_ The whole world stops and stares for a while..._

_ 'Cause girl, you're amazing,_

_ Just the way you are..._

"Sasuke-kun." Bisik Sakura.

Sakura telah berjuang menghilangkan semua kenangan tentangnya, tapi semua yang terjadi hari ini mendukungnya untuk kembali mengingat lelaki itu. Suara Sasuke saat menyanyikan lagu ini sangat indah, ekspresinya begitu tulus. Saat itu tak pernah Sakura membayangkan bahwa itu palsu.

Kepalsuan itu adalah hal yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya…Dulu, Sakura adalah sesosok manusia sempurna. Kaya, cantik, pintar, berbakat, dan digemari banyak orang. Sasuke adalah anak tunggal pewaris Uchiha corporation. Tampan dan berbakat, tapi juga merupakan seorang berandalan, putus sekolah, dan merupakan salah satu anggota genk balapan motor Ilegal bersama para buronan kelas kakap.

**'DarkDevilz'**

Mereka menyeludupkan senjata api, merampok, membunuh tampa belas kasihan, menculik, dan mengedarkan narkotika.

Dengan bodohnya Sakura tertipu oleh muslihat Sasuke, ia memberikan kunci cadangan rumahnya, kemudian berpura-pura diculik oleh Sasuke, dan ikut bersamanya. Sakura terlena oleh cinta dan kebebasan yang dijanjikannya.

Sakura ikut dengan mereka, menyeludupkan barang-barang, merampok, dan balapan. Semua dilakukannya dengan senang hati, dan tanpa rasa menyesal, karena Sasuke bersamanya.

Hati Sakura serasa hancur hari itu juga, terbangun melihat berita di koran bahwa seluruh rumahnya hancur, terbakar, orang tua dan seluruh penghuni tewas tertembak.

Lebih parahnya lagi, semua itu dilakukan oleh Genk tempat ia bernaung, terutama oleh Sasuke, sosok yang sudah dianggap kakak lelakinya, pelindungnya, bahkan orang yang dicintainya. Dan juga oleh sosok ayahnya, Yahiko, kakaknya Nagato dan Konan, semua orang yang dia anggap keluarga membunuh ayah dan ibu kandungnya sendiri...

Kemudian mereka menendangnya keluar dari genk. Saat dia mencari Sasuke dan meminta penjelasan, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia tak bisa melawan takdir.

_'Takdir apanya? Itu hanya perintah dari Yahiko!' batin Sakura._

_'Arigatou apa? Untuk menjadi boneka bodoh yang mematuhi ucapanmu, untuk menjadi umpan demi kebaikan Genk! Dibuang setelah tak berguna lagi!'_

"Kenapa aku tak bisa membencimu? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku…" bisik Sakura lagi.

Dia bingung, beberapa saat dia akan membenci Sasuke karena membunuh orang tuanya. Kemudian dia akan membenci DarkDevilz karena memberi Sasuke perintah seperti itu. Membenci Sasuke karena mencampakkannya demi Genk.

Tapi, dia juga merasakan rindu. Bahkan jauh lebih sering daripada benci, dia ingin kembali bersama mereka. Dia ingin menjadi berguna bagi mereka, bagi Yahiko, bagi keluarga barunya, dan bagi Sasuke.

Selama ini dia selalu menyangkal, menyangkal kenyataan. Bahwa tanpa pengorbanannya, keluarganya dan pengorbanan Sasuke, DarkDevilz akan musnah, tak akan bersisa seorangpun...

Jauh didalam hatinya Sakura,

Dia rindu pujian dari Yahiko saat menyelesaikan misi.

Dia rindu pelukan dari Sasuke yang hangat.

Apapun yang ia lakukan, ia tak bisa membenci Sasuke. Sakura membenci dirinya yang lemah dan tak sanggup membenci.

"Teme! Kenapa aku tak bisa mem_**BENCI**_mu?" teriaknya sekuat tenaga dengan penekanan pada kata benci.

.

.

"Kau tak harus membenciku, Sakura." Kata sebuah suara lembut dari belakang.

.

.

"Hah?" Sakura terkejut dan berbalik. Otaknya berteriak-teriak berharap itu hanya khayalannya saja, namun seluruh kepingan hatinya yang hancur memohon agar itu memang benar-benar suaranya.

Di sana berdiri lelaki itu, lelaki pemilik suara baritone yang sangat dikenal Sakura. Duduk diatas sebuah sepeda motor sport berwarna merah.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ingin sekali ia berlari kesana memeluknya, ingin sekali ia melepaskan rindu setelah bertahun-tahun tak berjumpa.

Namun ia hanya berdiri mematung disana, kakinya terpaku di lantai, dan kedua mata viridian nya bergerak menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Sasuke yang dia akui, jauh berbeda.

Sekarang Sasuke terlihat lebih dewasa, bukan lagi remaja pria yang egois dan emosian, tetapi seorang pemuda yang tenang dan berwibawa. Rambut raven nya berterbangan dirtiup angin. Rambut raven yang dengan indah membingkai wajahnya yang tegas, rahang yang kokoh, dan sepasang mata onyx yang bergitu dirindukannya.

"S-sa-sasuke-k-kun?" terdengar suara bisikan yang sangat pelan, yang ternyata adalah Sakura sendiri yang tak sadar telah bersuara.

.

.

"Saku." Panggil Sasuke dengan lembut, bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyum. "Long time no see." Lanjutnya lagi, tak bergerak dari tempatnya disamping motor sport nya itu. Samar-samar Sakura teringat, motor sport merah itulah yang tadi dia lewati di perjalanan menuju kemari.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mengigit bibirnya, tapi kemudian secara tak sadar membalas senyuman Sasuke. Rasanya kehangatan itu kembali, ada pancaran cahaya dari Sasuke, yang menembus jantungnya, menyelimuti dirinya, melindunginya…

Persis seperti dulu saat mereka masih bersama...

.

.

"Sasuke-kun. A-aku merindukanmu!" teriak Sakura dengan kuat dan berlari kearah Sasuke, sebuah nama yang tak pernah diucapkannya lagi setelah perpisahan menyakitkan 3 tahun lalu. Tangan Sakura melingkari tubuh Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, memeluknya dengan erat, meskipun jikalau itu hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan dalam hidup ini.

.

.

"S-saku," Sasuke terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, padahal awalnya, dia pikir Sakura masih membencinya. Alasan Sasuke kemari adalah ia ingin meminta maaf Sakura atas perbuatannya, ingin menjelaskan semua salah paham diantara mereka.

"Sasuke-kun. Aishiteru."

.

.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar terkejut, apa telinganya masih berfungsi?

"Saku. Gomen ne. Aku minta maaf. A-aku…"

Kata-kata Sasuke dihentikan oleh sebuah ciuman yang mendarat dibibirnya, yang ia balas dengan tidak kalah antusias. Mereka saling melumat bibir, lidah mereka saling 'bergulat', dan pelukan mereka semakin erat seakan takut terpisahkan.

"Kau tak usah mengatakannya, Saske-kun. Semua itu masa lalu… Aku- aku ingin memulai masa depanku kembali bersamamu. Tak peduli apa yang pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya, aku tak ingin, dan tak bisa berhenti. I can't stop loving you… Walaupun kau orang terjahat di muka bumi sekalipun." Kata Sakura sesaat setelah mereka melepas pagutan mereka.

.

.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya membelai pipi Sakura yang masih berlinang air mata, "Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Saku. Aku janji akan jadi orang baik, tak peduli aku harus jadi pendeta atau apapun, yang penting aku bersamamu, orang yang kucintai."

"Ha'i." angguk Sakura, sebelum mereka kembali bersatu dalam ciuman.

_Hanya ada satu dibenak Sakura saat itu…_

_._

_._

_'I don't care you're an angel or a devil. I love YOU, not your personality. I love YOU,_

_._

_._

_'Coz you're amazing..._

_Just The Way You..._

_Are._

Sakura menemukan cahayanya yang hilang kembali, Sasuke menemukan cintanya yang sempat hilang akibat ulahnya. Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini akan membuka lembaran yang baru dan indah dalam hidup mereka bersama sama.

.

.

New Year, New Life, New Journey, and only the unchanged One Love.

.

.

New Journey of SasuSaku.

.

.

**~Owari~**

**Gomen!Fic kali ini jelek dan GaJe…Untuk event New Journey SasuSaku.**

**Sekali lagi Gomen kalau tidak sesuai harapan minna-san…soalnya buatnya pas krisis ide nih...**

**Ganbatte untuk para sempai dan Author lainnya! Berjuang ramaikan SasuSaku di FFn! ^_^ Wish you a Happy lated New Year, a great New Life, and a New Journey to acomplish for a New Change, to a whole better Year.**

**Last but not Least, Review please…**

**N.B.: 'Just The Way You Are' belongs to BRUNO MARS, and Yuuki Aika Uchiha didn't earn any kind of profit from this fic, tq.**

**~Yuuki Aika UcHiHa~**


End file.
